Love X
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Rated M for a reason! Pretty much OOCness and sexual content between boys, I've warned you! Don't like, don't read, it's simple. Slash, Yaoi, boyXboy, call it whatever you guys want. Okay, so this is my first X-men fan fiction which I wrote about two years ago so it might not be my best work. English isn't my native language, sorry for any mistakes. Read and review please!


Title: Love X

Rated M for a reason! Pretty much OOCness and sexual content between boys, I've warned you! Don't like, don't read, it's simple. Slash, Yaoi, boyXboy, call it whatever you guys want.

Okay, so this is my first X-men fan fiction which I wrote about two years ago so it might not be my best work. English isn't my native language, sorry for any mistakes. Read and review please!

_I stare into a pair of emerald green eyes full with lust. I moan as I feel lips pressing against my own, a soft hand trailing down my chest through my abdomen down to my already erected cock. _

"_Eric" A loud gasp escapes from my lips and the man above me smiles tenderly as he starts stroking my erection. I moan as he kissed my neck, biting the skin pretty hard._

"_Moan, Charles." He orders and I do as he says, repeating his name over and over._

_He removes his mouth from my neck and moves downwards, licking my flesh the taking it into his mouth. I grip his hair tight, growling in need. _

_He is stroking my thighs while he is sucking me off, my back arching as he drives me closer to my climax. "Come for me, baby." He whispers against my groin and grabs my erections, stroking it hard._

"_God, Eric, more" I pant helplessly and came after a few more strokes, my mind filled with blankness._

"Oh, great… I can start my day with washing the sheets." Charles Xavier sighed troubled as he had woken up and looked down his sticky body. "Why him?" he groaned and stood up, his face being a little more red than it should have been.

XxXxX

They all were in the spacious living room for a meeting and Erik couldn't leave alone the fact that Charles had been avoiding to look in his eyes since morning. He didn't dare to, to be exact. Just how could he look at Erik after that dream? Impossible! He was so distracted with his own thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to what the others were talking about. But Erik did realize the stealthy looks Charles sent towards him when he thought Erik couldn't see it, not even from the corner of his eyes. He was mistaken. Erik grinned.

'_Oh, stop it, you idiot!_' Charles scolded himself for acting like a virgin college girl. '_It was only a dream! Moreover, he is not a telepath. He may be powerful but he can't read my mind, for sure!_'

At the end of the meeting Erik waited until everyone had left the room. He knew well that Charles always was the first to arrive and the last to leave and this time wasn't an exception. Poor Charles was too occupied with his own thoughts to pay attention; he didn't realize in time he was alone with Erik. He quickly looked away and tried to hurry out but Erik stood in his way.

"What's with you, _Charles_?" Something was odd in the way he had pronounced the younger's name and Charles felt the chill running up his spine.

"What are you talking about?" He laughed nervously, looking at everything but Erik's eyes.

"You know well, what I'm talking about. You are acting weird since morning." The older smirked and Charles got the feeling that the other knew far more than enough.

"No, I-" Charles started but was silenced.

"Then why have you blushed when you looked at me?" The other asked in a serious tone.

"It's… No, I wasn't… I… uhh…" He mumbled, now looking at Erik and felt redness spreading across his face.

"Could it be… you had a dream of me?" Erik smirked knowingly. "Let me guess, a wet one?"

Bull's eye.

At the next moment Charles' face turned to as red as a tomato. He felt himself being such an idiot, he couldn't say a word to deny or explain it, just stood there like he had frozen. '_He can't read my mind but he can read me!_'

"Now, ain't it interesting?" Erik said mockingly.

"Erik, it's not what-"

"Oh, I know well." The older sneered and grabbed Charles' chin. "Let me make your dream come true." He whispered so close to the younger's lips he could feel the hot breath.

"Are you mad? Let me go!" Charles freed his head but Erik grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall not too gently. A small click signed that the door was locked and Charles had no chance to escape.

"You can choose which one you prefer, Charles. Rough-" He pressed his whole body against the boy and grabbed his manhood through his jeans firmly causing Charles to whine a little, catching his lips for a short, rough kiss "or gentle?". Then Erik lightened his grip and placed his free hand on the telepath's nape, pulling him into a soft kiss. Charles suddenly felt the power flowing out of his legs and he trembled.

'_It's not good, it's not fucking good, it's… oh, fuck, whatever!_' He screamed in his mind and finally kissed back passionately, his arms strongly wrapped around the older's body. He had been longing for this since that dark night he had met Erik and saved his life.

"How greedy." The older murmured against Charles' plump lips. "So what's your answer?"

After a short pause Charles mumbled his reply but it was so quiet even Erik could barely hear it. "Gentle" was Charles's wish. "Please, be… be gentle." He smiled shyly and Erik smiled back, his hands around the slim body, pulling the telepath against his chest.

"You're lovely." Erik teased the telepath as he bent him down the huge couch, holding him carefully.

"Shut up!" Charles blushed and leaned forward to claim those sweet lips again while his trembling fingers found their way to unbutton Erik's shirt.

The older smiled into the kiss when he unzipped Charles' jeans and the boy gasped for air, closing his eyes tightly as the skillful fingers grabbed his half-hard erection through the boxers.

"No, wait, that's-" The younger tried to resist, breaking the kiss.

"Don't be so tensed, I won't hurt you." Erik whispered against his ear to calm him down then gave him an encouraging smile.

"Sorry, it's just-"

"Shh, I know." Erik said and pulled the boy's T-shirt off.

He had placed a few butterfly kisses on Charles' bare chest before he moved downwards. He reached the boy's jeans and pulled it off with the boxers.

"Wai-wait! Erik, are you sure?" The telepath protested. He didn't know where this was going to lead and was afraid of the consequences. He had never done anything like this before; he had never felt towards somebody like this. And he was so unsure, not knowing what he wanted himself. Fortunately, Erik knew.

"Yeah, sure as hell." He grinned and leaned forward, taking the tip of the younger's manhood into his hot mouth, earning a soft moan from him.

He licked it around a few times before he engulfed the whole length into his mouth and sucked it, causing Charles to throw his head back in enjoyment, his hand instinctively sliding into Erik's hair, grabbing the short locks gently. Erik bobbed his head up and down, bringing pleasure to his partner who was moaning softly at the feeling.

The older smiled at how gorgeous Charles was then lifted himself, giving the boy a mind-blowing kiss while he stroked the rock hard member with his hand. "Now's your turn, Charlie." He mumbled seductively and quickly found himself being pushed down on the couch with a very sexy Charles Xavier on top of him.

"As you wish, baby." The boy grinned and kissed Erik's neck, sucking the skin hard – leaving a faint mark on it - while his frantic fingers found their way lower, unbuckling the belt of the trousers. While he was placing as much kisses as he could on the well-toned body, his fingers started to play with the older's hard cock.

Finally, his mouth reached the boxers and freed Erik from the unnecessary clothes. Charles placed a kiss on the hardness then took the whole length into his mouth as deep as he was able to. The older let out a manly groan as the boy was trying to deep throat him, his tongue sliding up and down. '_He is pretty good for a first time._'

Charles smiled as he had heard Erik by accident. He didn't intended to read his mind, it's just he couldn't concentrate on his ability enough. He thought it would be better not to comment so he just continued to give him the best blowjob he could. He licked and sucked the thick organ, earning lustful moans from the older. And he wanted to hear more.

After a few more minutes Erik decided it was time to progress further and pulled Charles head up, kissing him intensely while they switched positions.

"Are you ready?" He smiled and pulled the completely naked Charles' legs up and licked his fingers, placing one at the boy's entrance.

"I don't know." Charles panicked a little. He wasn't ready but he didn't want to stop either. He wanted Erik. Now!

"Just relax and tell me if you can't bear the pain." Something was in the older's eyes which made the boy relax a little. He was sure that Erik would never hurt him on purpose.

"What are you going to do?" Charles asked, trembling again.

"I'm gonna push my fingers in to stretch you." Erik replied and leaned forward to kiss the younger while he pushed one finger into his hole.

Charles' body tensed a little but he could bear it. It didn't hurt, but was a little uncomfortable. Erik left a few moments him to get used to it then pushed in one more. He made a few scissoring movements, his free hand wandered to Charles' nape, holding him gently. "Last one, baby." He whispered huskily to the other's mouth and muffled his loud moan with a kiss when he added the last finger.

'_It hurts but I can bear it. I can bear it for Erik. I can bear anything for him._' Charles was trying to calm himself down, holding his moans of pain back, kissing back clumsily.

Soon, the fingers were removed and he sighed in relief but that didn't last long as something bigger was placed at his entrance. He felt a firm arm grabbing his hip, lifting him a bit. "Cover your mouth, I'm going in." Erik warned him and Charles could barely do as he was told when he felt the organ going deep inside him. He screamed against his palm in pain, but it was loud enough for Erik to hear it. He sent him an apologetic look but Charles shook his head. He didn't want the older to stop. Not now. Not when they've come this far.

He suddenly felt his cheeks wet and Erik wiped his tears tenderly, smiling at him. "Do you want to stop?"

"No. It hurts… but I can… get used to it just… give me time." Charles panted and wrapped his hands around Erik, pulling him closer. He took deep sips of the air while the older was caressing his hair and neck, waiting patiently.

"May I move now?"

"Slowly."

The first two or three thrusts were still aching that Charles thought he was about to tear in half but after, he started to enjoy it and soon, pleasure took over his body.

"Oh, god." He moaned, eyes closed as the wonderful sensation swept away his pain.

"Open your eyes, Charles, look at me." Erik asked him, holding his hips firm, thrusting in and out of him as slow as he could, but he was close to his limit now.

Charles did as he was told though he felt a little embarrassed. He grinned nervously at Erik who kissed him again, now more aggressively, his tongue forcing his way deep into his mouth to dance around wildly. At the same time, he sped up, pounding a little harder into the boy.

"Ngh… E-Erik." Charles moaned loudly.

"I'm sorry, I can't hold back now." He said, one of his hands wandering to Charles' hardness and started to stroke it in time with his thrusts, earning more shameless moans from the boy.

"Ahh, Erik, don't… don't stop."

"I won't." He ensured him, thrusting as deep as he could.

"I can't… hold back much… ahh… longer." The younger panted, wrapping his legs around Erik's waist.

"Ngh… me neither…"

This was too much for Charles. He didn't do much but it felt so good, lying there with Erik on top of him, fucking him hard but gentle at the same time while he was stroking his erection. He enjoyed it so much and wished this would never stop.

"Almost, Erik… ahh… I'm- ngh Erik!" Charles moaned loudly as he arched his back, reaching his climax, his hot fluid spilling onto his stomach. He didn't have to wait long as Erik followed him in the next moment, groaning Charles's name and released his seeds into the boy. He lied next to him, breathing heavily. Charles tried to sit up to clean himself but it was painful, and he fell back with a hiss.

Erik lifted his shirt which Charles took off god knows when and wiped the boy clear. He didn't say a word just threw the piece of cloth away and hugged Charles, who cuddled up to his sweaty body, inhaling his scent.

"This was amazing." He mumbled happily and Erik smiled.

'_You were amazing._'

XxXxX

Charles was laying in the bath, with an anxious feeling causing butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't relax properly. It had already been a week since his '_accident_' with Erik when they ended up on the couch, having a wonderful sex. And since that time, something has changed in Charles. They had done it again and again, almost every day. It was more like satisfying their desires then making love and Charles knew he didn't have a problem with it at first so he couldn't blame Erik but now… he couldn't quite decide what he wanted himself. '_I should talk to him…_' he sighed troubled.

The telepath splashed some ice cold water into his face to clear his mind but it wasn't any help at all. The chaos was too great, his emotions were too mixed and suddenly he felt anger towards the innocent Erik because he didn't realize Charles' feeling earlier. '_We shouldn't have let this happen. I must end it._'

"I have to talk to you." Charles stated in a serious tone, leaning against the door of Erik's bedroom. The older was standing next to a table, reading some kind of book. He lifted his head, looking at the boy.

"What's the matter?" Erik asked curiously.

Charles wanted to say so much, he had planned everything but now, it looked like he forgot what he wanted to say. His voice was sore when he started to talk. "It's not enough for me."

"What?"

"Our '_relationship_'."

"You mean you wanna do it more times?" Erik sneered in disbelief. "'Cause we already do it daily."

"Of course not, you idiot." Charles sighed annoyed, being close to his limit. He couldn't understand himself why he was so angry and desperate. He just felt like this now.

"So what? Couldn't you be a little more exact?"

Charles wanted to say it's over but he wasn't able to bring himself to say those words. Truly, he didn't wish for that. He wanted more, he knew he was selfish but cared less. He clenched his fist and stared straight into Erik's poisonously green eyes.

"You want me to be exact? Right. I've fucking fallen for you, damnit!" He shouted and stormed out, leaving the shocked Erik standing there like an idiot. He wasn't sure he had heard Charles right.

'_What the hell?_'

XxXxX

"Oh, fuck, this was extremely embarrassing just now." Charles cursed after he threw himself onto his bed, his face buried into his pillow. '_Damn, why am I acting so childish?_' He asked in his mind but didn't know the answer. However, some cheeky voice at the back of his mind told him it was because he was in love. While he was occupied to silence that annoying voice he was disturbed, hearing a small click which signed that his closed door had opened. No one else was able to do that except Erik. Soon, a soft voice followed the click.

"Charles?" The telepath didn't answer so Erik repeated it, now a bit louder and Charles could feel a 'thud' next to him on the wide bed.

"What?" He sighed, not looking at the older. He was afraid of blushing.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Charles felt something indescribable spreading through his veins and felt glad. That was what he had wanted. However, he was too hurt now to say what he truly felt, and instead, he answered what he thought he should.

"Forget it."

"No, if it's important for you -" Erik protested but went silent when Charles sat up, glaring at him, eyes filled with hurt now.

"That's the problem! You are being such an ass!" He shouted, losing his temper. "If I don't mean anything to you but a sex partner, then there's no point in it at all."

"Charlie-"

"No, that's enough. I don't want to hear anything. Get out!" He yelled loudly, clutching his fists in annoyance.

"Fine, if that's what you truly want." Erik said, not trying to hide the disappointment in his voice and left without any more word.

Charles had just realized a few salty teardrops falling from his eyes, trailing down his cheeks, wetting his face.

'_I'm the worst._'

XxXxX

'_I'm pretty sure he is going to shout at me again, but I have to give it a try._' Erik sighed as he poured the hot tee into a mug. He was never that good in cocking but he tried his best now with the help of Raven and made breakfast for Charles.

Raven was slightly angry for waking her up so early in the morning but when Erik told her it was for Charles, she immediately got up and helped as much as he could. Erik didn't tell her anything about his 'relationship' with the telepath but Raven suspected it and he didn't deny the truth when the girl asked.

"I've always suspected that Charles is gay, but I haven't thought you are, too." She commented grinning but didn't mean to hurt Erik. The man only shrugged his shoulders as a reply and managed a small grin.

Now, Erik put the tray on the bedside table of Charles' bed and sat next to the sleeping boy. Before he touched his left shoulder gently, he had inhaled deeply to calm his excitement. He wasn't sure how will the telepath react.

"Charles." He mumbled softly, but all he achieved was a turn from the boy and a sleepy "Wanna sleep more."

Erik couldn't help a smile playing across his features at the scene of how cute _his_ Charles was. He shook the telepath gently who suddenly jumped up, almost out of the bed, breathing heavily. "God, what's the time?!" He asked desperate, thinking he had slept over.

"It's okay, Charles, nothing happened." Erik looked at him, smiling calmingly.

Then, there was an awkward silence between the two. Charles then remembered how he had behaved the previous day and what he had told. He felt so regretful and didn't find the proper words. On the other hand, Erik wasn't sure what he should say to not anger the boy.

"E-Erik, I'm sorry." Charles broke the silence, finally, and sent an apologetic smile towards Erik.

"You're an idiot." Erik grinned, and leaned forward, hugging Charles lovingly. The boy cuddled to him, wrapping his hands around the man's firm torso, smelling the sweet scent of Erik.

"I know." He sighed, feeling his heart so much easier now.

"I've made you breakfast." Erik pointed at the tray after they had drawn back.

Charles was filled with remorse for being so unfair at the previous night when Erik was trying his best to express his feelings properly. He decided not to bring that topic up again. The telepath smiled tenderly and placed a soft kiss on Erik's lips as a 'thank you'.

"May I ask something?" Erik asked carefully while Charles reached out for the tray to start eating. He stopped and turned back, looking questioningly at the man.

"Of course." He replied, his face beaming with joy, eyes shining brighter than the rising sun and Erik felt his heart skipping a beat as he thought he was seeing the most beautiful person in the whole world.

"How come you haven't read my mind for a long time?" The older asked seriously and Charles had already expected for this question.

"I don't want to." Came the simple and obvious answer. "I mean, I have feelings for you and it wouldn't have been fair if I had read your mind. I don't want to know what you think; I want to hear it from you."

"Uhh, thanks." Erik mumbled, but not really understanding how Charles could be like this. If he had been in Charles' place and could read minds, he would have wanted to know what his boyfriend thinks. Wait, did he just say boyfriend?

"Funny, I don't need to read your mind to tell what you think." Erik grinned at the younger who raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Go on; tell me what I am thinking now." He sneered defiantly.

"You think that how romantic was this morning breakfast from me." Erik's grin grew even wider if it was possible as he saw Charles' expression. He was trying to deny it but the small tint of red on his cheeks betrayed him.

"It sounds so girly, I already feel like an idiot." He mumbled, blushing.

"Charlie, you shouldn't be ashamed of it. Just be yourself and help me, okay? I was always bad in expressing my emotions but I know you can change it." Erik smiled tenderly, hugging the boy tightly.

"I-I don't know what to say. I mean, this-"

"How 'bout not saying anything just giving me a kiss?" Erik suggested, the smile never disappearing from his face and Charles gladly did what the older had recommended.


End file.
